Harry Potter goes to Walt Disney World!
by d-dreamer
Summary: Harry Potter, now that you have destroyed the Dark Lord, what are you going to do next?I'm going to Disney World!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, I am not Marty Sklar, or Roy, or even Michael Eisner (Thank God). I just worship them. Minus Eisner. He's a butt. I don't own Harry Potter, I just worship J.K. Rowling, and prays she writes more after the seventh book. I, however do own the following; Disney World for kids 2002, Disney World 2003, The Imagineering Way, Disney's Imagineering, Designing Disney, The Art of Disney Architexture (okay, so I own more books about Disney then that, sue me), Harry Potter and the Sorccers Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix on CD, Harry Potter and the Sorccers Stone VHS, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets DVD, Harry Potter and the Prinsoner of Azkaban bootleg, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban on DVD, Magical Beast and Where To Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages, Harry Potter Day Calendar, around three hundred Harry Potter Trading Cards, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Soundtrack, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for Easy Piano, Harry Potter and the Sorccers Stone postcards, two posters, three magazines... I should have a list of all the cards I have pretty soon...

A/N: I hope you enjoy this, if you want to skip the traveling part, I suggest you skip to chapter 3

Chapter 1: Traveling

"Great! We're just on time."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasly had just arrived at the London airport.

"I wish I was going," sighed Ginny. "You're so lucky, Hermione."

Hermione beamed. "I've wanted to go since I was six. My parents always told me that it was fake. But now, that I graduated and I'm engaged." She glanced at Ron. "They finally agreed."

"I've never got to go to any theme parks with the Dursley's, and I want to see what the big deal is."

"You'll love it," Hermione assured him.

"The only reason I'm going," Ron whispered in Harry's ear. "Is so I can spend two weeks, unsupervised with my girlfriend."

Harry laughed. "Just don't get to lovey-dovey around me, or I'll tell your mum."

"Speaking of Mom..." Fred cut into there convo. "Lecture should be coming up in about three–"

"Two–" said his twin.

" One."

"Now you five, I hope you all have a lovely time in Disney World. But remeber DON'T do ANYTHING stupid..." She glanced at her sons, who had never been alone in the muggle world before. "Don't forget to write. Don't use magic in front of the muggles. Don't blow all your money at once. Fred, George, please, don't get arrested for mistreatment of muggles. It would put such shame on your father, after all, he is minister. That reminds me... Accio Wizard Weazes." She walked over and gave them all hugs and kisses. When she reached Hermione, she slipped a fifety into her hands. "Thanks for getting them out of the house. Don't let Ron do anything stupid to you." Mrs. Weasly whispered.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered.

"Bye!" Called Ginny and Mrs. Weasly. "We'll miss you!

As soon as they passed security, Fred and George took off. "We'll see you on the airopain!"

"So what should we do while waiting? We have a good thirty minutes before the plain boards." Harry said.

Ron sniffed the air. "I smell cookies!" And he was off.

"So what shall _we_ do?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Do you want to look in the shops?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Hence fourth, Harry spent the next thirty minutes getting dragged around to souviner and book stores.

At half pass ten (at night),they all met at there gate. Hermione had bought a half dozen books, that she was now flipping through. Ron was telling anyone who'd listen about the amazing cookie flavors they had, ("I mean, who ever heard of sugar cookies? They're amazing"). Fred and George where looking through a bag of muggle items, talking in low voices about new weazes.

"Now boarding flight number 464, service to Orlando Florida. We'll start boarding seats over twenty-six."

"That's us!" Hermione squealed.

They boarded the plane. Fred and George sat in front of the trio("I don't want you hexing us behind our backs.") Harry chose the window seat, saying that Ron and Hermione wouldn't need it. They'd stare into each others eyes instead.

The flight was long and boring. They rented this thing called a DVD player. Apparently Harry was so famous that some muggles made four movies from him life; his first four years at Hogwarts. They had rented Harry's third year, and had a happy time abusing it.

"It always looks worst when you're watching yourself get hurt." Harry comented on the Womping Willow.

"That girl looks nothing like me!" Hermione complained.

"Follow the butterflies... Sounds like fun..."

"That who plays Draco is HOT!" Hermione said. Ron glared. "But not as cute as you." She ammended quickly.

"I have a twin!" Ron squealed happily.

After that laughable presentation, they went off into their own worlds. Hermione was reading, what's new? Harry and Ron were playing chess. Among the noise was Ron complaining that the figures didn't move, therefor was boring, and Hermione's clicking of tongue every now and then..

After many (long, boring, tedious) hours on the plane, they arrived in bright sunny Florida.

"Coffee... Must drink... Coffee..." Ron yawned.

"Wow, it's so bright and sunny! I can't wait to go swimming!"

"Niether can I," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Where's Fred and George?" Harry asked, not really caring.

"Over there." Hermione pointed to two red heads bent over a piece of parchement. "What in the world are they doing now? If they're doing anything that's going to get your dad in trouble..."

"Oy! Fred, George, over here!" Ron called. The twins jammed the paper into their jean pockets, and slid over to the three. Hermione glared at them. "What? Said George. We weren't doing anything wrong! I demand a lawyer!"

Everything went smoothly, picking up there luggage and all. Everything until...

"Drivers Liecences?"

"Pardon?" George said.

"Can I see one of your drivers lisence? I can't let you rent a car without one." The Almo lady said irritably.

"Group huddle!" George called. The other four clammored around him. "Have any of you got your licence?"

"Dang! I knew I should of brought it!" Hermione said.

"What are we going to do? Are ministry keeps tabs on this stuff."Ron said. "I really hate this whole 'muggle' thing.

"We could take a cab." Harry suggested

"But how are we going to get this old lady off our backs? She'll think we're suspicious?" Hermione asked.

"Let's say that she won something for putting up with us! Like on that show Boiling Points!" They all glared at Harry. "Or not..."

Hermione walked strait up to the lady behind the desk. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Our car is a Avis rented. Thanks anyway." And walked away.

"Nice going, Hermione." Harry muttered as they walked away.

"Thanks."

Ron, Harry, George, Hermione and Fred walked back over to the baggage claim. Outside, where cabs. All they have to do is wave one down.


	2. Almost there

Chapter 2: Almost there...

They arrived at there wonderfully fruity hotel; the Carribean Beach resort just after noon. As soon as they checked into their room, set their lugagge in it, and put their swim suits on, they head to the pool.

The small pool had a small water slide, which they went on several times. Several times, that is, after Fred put a speed charm on it, so it now went one hundred miles per hour.

"Yahoo!" Hermione screamed as she went down it her fourty-second time.

There was more then one advantage to this little charm. No little kids were near, in fear of their lives. The teenagers went down the slide so fast, that there was barely a line.

"If only there was a loop-d-loop," sighed Fred, marveling at his handy work.

"Don't you dare." Hermione said sternly.

"I wasn't thinking about it, I swear!"

"Yeah, right."

"That's it, I demand to see my lawyer!"

"Fred, what's it with you and your lawyer?"

"Oh, George and I rented 'Law and Order' on the plane."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you even know what a lawyer is?" She asked.

"Someone who yells a lot and argues a lot, so you don't have to go to Azkaban." Fred said in a matter of fact tone.

"It's someone who defend you if you were accused of doing something so you don't have to go to jail."

"What's jail?" Fred asked.

"It's like Azkaban without the dementors."

"That's stupid."

"Hey! Hermione! What's next on the schedule, I'm getting all pruney." Harry said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ate lunch, subs, in there room.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Go to Disney World." Said Ron, as though stating the obvious.

"Of course we'll go to Disney World, but where? There's four theme parks, two water parks, two shopping centers, a sports complex, marineas, spas, golf courses... There's just so much to do."

"Let's start with a theme park." Suggested Harry.

"Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom, Epcot, or MGM-Studios?"

"I don't care."

"Whatever you want, Hermione."

"I say we start out with Magic Kingdom, since it was the first theme park in Disney World."

"Sure."

"Whatever you want, Hermione."

"We should start out with AdventureLand."

"Sure."

"Whatever you want, Herrmione."

"Are you guys even listening?"

"Sure- I mean-er- yes, we are, we just want you to make all the desisions because I have the creativity range of a teaspoon."

"Oh, you're too kind."

"I try."

The rest of the day Hermione sat working out a shedule, while Ron and Harry enjoyed the plesures of Television. Some of the shows, like ER, were so stupid to them, I mean, no magic. Gilligan's Island? Nope, they could of apperated off the island. The Spanish soap operas met their approveal. Ron and Harry liked the Spanish girls. Kim Possible was good. Ron approved of the side-kick. Harry liked the naked mole rat. Fear Factor was also good. Harry and Ron relished the look on the peoples face when the contestents were eating something gross.

Hermione woke up early the next morning. Either her excitedment or the time change woke her up. No matter, she'd just take a nice jog. It was dark outside. Silently, she slipped out of her cool, air-conditioned room, into the warm pit that is Florida.

At quarter past five, the sun rose. Hermione sat on a bench, watching the reflection of the rising sun in the lake.

"I wish Ron was here." She sighed. "Oh well, maybe tomorrow."

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione shook him awake. "Ron!" She shook him too. "Wake up, you two are so lazy. I've already ran three miles, get up." When the boys continued to sleep, Hermione took drastic action. "Get up." She said, yanking the pillow from under Harry's head, then banging him with it. Harry still refused to wake, so she turned to Ron. For Ron, she pulled off all his covers. He rolled up in a tiny ball. "Ronald Bilius Weasly, if you don't wake up, I'm going to leave you." He sat up. "Oh good. You're awake."

"Yeah, thanks to you." He mummbled.

"Come on, help me get Harry up."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not."

"Wanna bet?"

Hermione stood up on Harry's bed and started jumping on it. Ron fallowed suit. Harry was up in no time.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked.

"You are a slug, that's why." Ron replied.

"Come on, the park opens pretty soon."

"Hermione..." Ron said, looking from Harry to his girlfriend. "Do you mind if we get dressed first?"

Hermione laughed. "I guess, if you insist..."

"I insist! I'm single and loving it!" Hermione threw a pillow at Harry.

Ron and Harry changed fast and rushed out to find Hermione at the bus stop. Hermione was wearing some shorts, and a t-shirt. Unusually, she wore her hair back. "Oh good you're here." She said as they aprouched. "Oh look, a bus. No, that's not it, see?" Hermione pointed at a screen on top of the bus, that read 'Animal Kingdom.' The next bus came along, but that was not the one that they needed. Finally, after about four busses, the one for Magic Kingdom came.

They stepped aboard the bus. Ron was sporting a camera, taking pictures for his dad ("It's for work..."). Hermione carried a purse that was magically expanded. She had managed to carry three water bottles, a wallet, three ponchos, a camera, and a half dozen guide books.

"How did you make everything fit?" Harry asked.

"Magically expanded. I also have an anti-theft device. If anyone non-magical looks inside, they will see a hairbrush, a fake wallet, and a pen."

"Amazing."

"Isn't it?" Hermione countiued. "I think you'll enjoy this. There are some very, very, scary rides."

"Probably not as scary as Qudditch." Harry grinned.

"We can make them though," Ron wispered to Harry.

"I heard that Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"How did you-" Ron said over Harry's snorts of laughter.

"Your mum told me," Hermione grinned at her boyfriends face. "In case I needed to use it..."

They laughed. It was amazing that they still could laugh after all the deaths in the pass few years. They laughed all the way to the Magic Kingdom. People were edging away from them on the bus.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the bus, grins spread over there faces. None as wide as Hermione's, though. She was talking non-stop, "The Magic Kingdom was founded in 1971, by Walter Elise Disney. He chose Orlando because there were no strip clubs, and gas stations around Disney Land. Disney was the most famous wizard in the show business. Only, no one knew he was a wizard back then. They didn't find out until he died." Hermione stopped to draw breath but was cut off by the ticket taker.

"Please put your hotel ticket through here." He pointed at a slot. They did so.

"Amazing, simply amazing! Are hotel key is also are ticket!" Ron took a picture of the ticket barrier. Harry and Hermione burst into laughter. The ticket man, on the other hand, looked afraid for his life.

"Please proceed to the security check."

"What's so funny?" Ron said.

"Nothing." Hermione said unzipping her purse for inspection.

And finally after 16 hand written pages, they entered the magical world, that is Disney


	3. Doubles!

Chapter 3 Doubles!

Fred and George wondered down to the bus stop by noon.

"Where should we go?"

"Don't care, as long as we go, somewhere, and fast, I'm bored."

"Shall we take the next bus than?"

"We shall."

They stepped into a bus marked "Downtown Disney."

Once they arrived they walked aimlessly around the shopping centers. When they were outside DisneyQuest, a little six year old came up and asked them, "are you the Weasley twins?" In the sweetest, most innocent little voice.

"Yes we are," George said with a grin.

"Can you do a magic trick?"

"Michael! Where have you been? Thank God I found you, Mom would of killed me!" She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him away. "I'm so sorry," she started apolgizing to George.

"Not at all," George said. "And we ow this little kid a magic trick." He pulled out his wand from the back pocket of his jeans. George always ignored Moody's warning that he could loose his buttox. "Imerse," he said. A boquet of roses were now in his hand. He gave it to the little kids sister. She smiled, then blushed, a very important trait for a Weasley.

"C'mon," Fred said impatiently. "Stop being all lovey dovey and crap."

"Ashley! There you are!" A girl, identical to the one that Fred was flirting with, came over.

"Sorry, Mary-Kate. Michael ran away." She said, not daring to take her eyes off Fred. Who can blame her? It's Fred!

"God, Ashley, you're always falling for some guy. C'mon," she said, gabbing her sisters arm. "Let's go." Then she saw George.

"Hello, pretty girl," said George.

"Michael, go find mom," Mary-Kate said, pushing Michael away.

(A/N: I don't like Mary-Kate and Ashley, I'm just using them because they're famous.)

"So... how old did you say you were?" George asked Mary-Kate.

"We're nineteen."

"We're twenty," George replied. "And we're also wizards." He pulled out his wand, muttered, "Imear," and a rose shot out of his wand.

"How did you do that?" Mary-Kate asked.

"How did you become so beautiful?"

"Mary-Kate, Ashley! Come on, you'll miss the show."

"Gotta go."

"Bye."

"Well," said Fred, "What do you reckon?"

"I reckon they want us."

They laughed!

"Um... excuse me but I saw you doing magic , and I was wondering..."

" 'Course we will," volunteered George. "What can we do for you?"

"I don't know,"she said, "Pull something out of a hat."

Fred opened his fanny pack and pulled out a beanie hat. Inside, there were several pieces of paper. George pulled one out. "Transfigure something," he read out loud. "Do you have a watch or something?"

"I have a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal." By now a small crowd joined them.

"That'll work great," said Fred with a grin. He took the stuffed animal, and with a gasp, t turned into a real mouse in overalls. Then back into a stuffed animal.

"Wow! Can you turn my lip gloss into a ring?"

Sure enough they did it. The also got tons of requests for other magic tricks. Before long, Fred was escaping being in a strait jacket, in an ice chest full of ice at the bottom of a lake and George escaped from being burried under poisenous snakes, scorpions and shards of glass. People were amazed. Soon they started tipping Fred and George. All the people in downtown Disney (except for the magic hating Christians) were there.

But as Fred always said, "Where there's success, there's trouble." And sure enough, the head honcho came out to talk to the trouble-causing team.


End file.
